Promessas
by Liligi
Summary: Ed e Winry pensam no passado e no futuro.PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PRA AISLYN!


Capítulo I – Promessas

N/A¹:Presente de aniversário para minha mana Aislyn! Aproveitem a leitura!

Capítulo I – Promessas

Edward olhava para os resto do que um dia fora sua casa. Muitas lembranças invadiam-lhe a mente, lembranças de um passado cheio de paz e inocência, onde só havia espaço para brincadeiras e travessuras.

Gostaria de poder sorrir como antes, sorrir despreocupado dos problemas da vida, mas não podia, pois carregava sobre os ombros o peso de ser um cão do exército.

- Se arrepende? – perguntou calmamente

- Foi uma escolha que fiz e não tenho como voltar atrás. – Ed respondeu

- Fugiu da pergunta de novo.

Winry se aproximou do rapaz e o abraçou por trás apoiando a cabeça nas costas dele. O cheiro que ele exalava entrou por suas narinas, confundindo os sentidos da moça. Ah, como ela adorava momentos como aquele! Junto dele. Seu verdadeiro e único amor. Com aquele contato, logo seu coração estava aos pulos, feliz de tê-lo tão próximo a si.

- Se arrepende de ter deixado tudo para trás? – tornou a perguntar

- Não. Sempre temos que seguir em frente e foi o que eu fiz.

- Não, não é verdade.

Winry o soltou para poder encará-lo de frente, e olhos nos olhos dele falou.

- Você fugiu. – Ela falou simplesmente – E continua fugindo.

- Do que está falando, Winry?

Os olhos dourados a encarando sérios, inquisitivos, mas também, cheio de confusão, com certeza não entendeu o que ela dissera com clareza.

- A sua dor. Você não tem coragem de enfrentá-la de frente.

Ed desviou o olhar para o chão, por ela realmente ter razão. Não tinha coragem de enfrentar e superar a dor que sentia, mesmo sabendo que era um ato infantil, ele fugia dela se fingindo de forte.

- Seria bom se vocês voltassem a Rizembool de uma vez por todas, não acha? – ela sorriu tristemente olhando para os 'restos mortais' da casa que um dia Ed e Al chamaram de lar. – Sinto sua falta. E a do Al. Realmente sinto muita a falta de vocês, Ed.

- Não acho que poderemos algum dia voltar definitivamente para Rizembool. Eu prometi ao Al e prometi a mim mesmo...

- Vocês vão embora amanhã, não é mesmo?

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, a expressão de Winry se tornou ainda mais triste. Mas tinha que ser forte assim como eles eram, embora soubesse que eles não eram de todo feliz e ao olhar para as ruínas da casa teve sua confirmação.

Teve ímpetos de abraçar Ed e de consolá-lo. Dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem que eles sempre teriam um lar, e que não precisavam estar sempre viajando. Mas seu corpo não se moveu, até que de sua boca saiu algumas palavras que não ajudavam nem a consolá-lo e nem a consolar a si mesma.

- Ficaremos sem nos ver por um bom tempo, isso é certeza. – ela disse já tentando impedir que algumas lágrimas vertessem de seus olhos – Vocês só voltam quando o automail quebra e logo em seguida se vão novamente. É sempre a mesma história! Chegam aqui para consertar o automail, eu conserto e vocês vão embora para só voltarem quando quebrarem de novo! Eu... Não agüento isso, Ed!

Olhou para Winry comovido. Sentia-se mal por dois motivos: Porque tudo o que ela dizia era a pura verdade e porque ela estava naquele estado por sua culpa. Nunca as palavras dela doeram tanto!

Mas, o que ela não sabia, era que, intimamente, Ed desejava ficar lá com ela também. Pois ao lado dela sentia que havia um lugar para ele e alguém que o esperasse sempre! Não importando o tempo ou as circunstâncias.

Pensou em lhe dizer isso, em abraçá-la, em dizer que tudo ficaria bem que ele sempre estaria lá quando ela precisasse, mas seu orgulho e a incerteza da reação que ela teria o fizeram desistir da idéia. Ela não era a única que já não agüentava aquela distância, aquela vida que os separava a quilômetros. Mas Winry teria que entender que ele precisava fazer aquilo, não só por ele, mas por Alphonse também. Mesmo que essa decisão machucasse a ambos.

A jovem mecânica abaixou a cabeça, a vontade de chorar era forte. Nunca quando falara com Ed sentira uma vontade de chorar tão intensa. Friccionou os olhos com força, não permitiria que uma só lágrima escorresse por sua face, a última coisa que ele precisava naquele momento era vê-la chorar.

- Então terei de usar meu último recurso. – Winry disse

- Hã?

Ed arregalou os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Winry contra os seus. Nada que Winry tentasse o faria ficar em Rizembool, mas um beijo não era uma dessas coisas, afinal, ele nunca imaginou que haveria um beijo na história.

Droga! Por que ela tinha que beijá-lo?

Sentiu a face arder, naquele momento toda a sua razão se esvaia. Nenhum objetivo o tiraria dali, nenhuma pedra filosofal era mais importante que aquele momento, nenhum trem seria capaz de separá-los.

Por fim, fechou os olhos sentindo a maciez dos lábios de Winry, a trouxe mais perto e se apoderou por completo seus lábios.

Sua mente gritava para que ele se afastasse de Winry, mas nenhum raciocínio estava acima de seus sentimentos.

Quando o ar abandonou seus pulmões, os dois adolescentes se separaram e se encararam ambos vermelhos e felizes.

- Wi-Winry...

- Shhh – Winry colocou um sobre os lábios de Ed impedindo-o de falar e depois continuou – Não farei você prometer que ficará em Rizembool, porque sei que se ficar, se arrependerá todos os dias de não ter ido, não é?

- É.

- Mas, eu quero que me prometa que voltará.

Ed sorriu e se aproximou novamente de Winry para, novamente, capturar seus lábios num beijo apaixonado.

E quando o ar faltou de novo, Ed afastou seus lábios dos de sua amada, mesmo não querendo, por ele ficariam ali se beijando por horas, e depois a abraçou fortemente.

- Eu sempre voltei, não é? – ele depositou um selinho no pescoço da garota que estremeceu por completo por gesto tão ousado – E eu sempre vou voltar pra você.

Winry sorriu e algumas lágrimas de felicidade escorreram por seu rosto, então, Ed continuou.

- Ainda mais agora que sei que não vou conseguir viver sem os beijos.

A jovem se emocionou com as palavras de Ed (Afinal, vindo dele é quase um 'eu te amo') E apertou ainda mais o abraço.

- Eu sei que voltará pra mim. E eu sempre te esperarei, meu amor.

N/A²: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, ONEE-CHAAANNN!!

Bom, fiz essa fic com todo meu coração pra vc, ficou curtinha, mas o q conta eh a intenção, neah? XD

Espero mesmo q vc goste!!

Te amu, mana!!

Bjus!!


End file.
